Can you live a lie?
by Naomi Black x
Summary: Bella and Edward loved eachother. When she comes back to England after going away for a month, Edward's different. Emmett finds out that Edward's cheating on Bella. But will he tell, and admit the love he feels for Bella, or just leave it unsaid? BxE BxEm
1. Rubber band theory?

**So, you guys haven't heard anything from me for a while, and I am VEERYYYYYYYY sorry for that :) But I finally got some time to sit down, relax and get on here! I decided that instead of writing a new chapter to a story, I'd start a new one ! So, enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, I love you guys! But not when you don't review :( Then I get UPSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! :( :( :( You don't want me upset, do you???????????? **

**This is a small preview of my new st****ory, and review if you like it! Pwetty pwease???????????? :p**

**And THANK YOU Mizz-Emz for being a fab BETA!**

**As many of you probably know, Daddy's Little Cannibal died in a drunk driving accident. Though I never actually talked to her, I had read her stories and I know she was great, hilarious writer, and I just want to say that she'll be missed greatly on fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: *sniff* *sniff* I-I-I don't-t o-o-own-n-n T-t-twi-i-i-iligh-h-ht!!!**

**Bella's POV**

I picked up my mobile and, after hesitating for a moment, dialled in the one of only two numbers I know off by heart. "Hey Edward," I greeted, the moment he picked up, "Are you free tonight? I haven't seen you for a while and-"

"Bella, I can't really talk right now. I'm, er..., busy." He cut me off in a distracted voice.

"You've been busy every day since I got back from France." I stated, keeping my voice calm and under control. Before I went to France for a month, he would call me every night, and arrange a date for every other night. But now... I'd been back for three days, and heard nothing from him, so I called him. His flatmate, Tyler, had picked up the phone, and said that Edward was out. I left a message for Tyler to relay to Edward, basically asking him to call me. When I heard nothing for another two days, I called again. Apparently, Edward was round at a mate's house. Next day, he was still at the library 'studying'. Next day, nobody picked up the phone. Then, today, was the first time that Edward had actually picked up.

"Bella, seriously, can we talk some other time? I have urgent stuff to do..." He asked. Then I heard it; a giggle in the background.

"Edward, who giggled?" I asked, my voice growing angrier and louder, with, what I hoped was a menacing tone.

"What? Oh... That was Tyler's new girlfriend. Lauren. Me, her and Tyler were watching a dvd." He explained, in an exasperated voice. "Now I really have to go. Goodbye, Bella." Without even letting me reply, he hung up.

I slumped onto the sofa, dejected. I sat up straight suddenly, a reason coming to me. I realised that I'd forgotten the elastic band theory! Boys like to be all close and clingy, then suddenly looser. So, I smiled to myself, the happiest I had been since arriving back from France. I had a plan. No calling Edward 'till he called me. Simple!

I picked up my phone and dialled in the only other number that I knew off by heart: Emmett Cullen's.

**That was a small preview of my new story! Hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't even finished the next chapter, and I have NO idea when i'll post it, so don't expect anything :) But read my other stories!!!!!**


	2. Brave enough?

**Here's chapter two, hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really hope that you liked the preview!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight :( The world is unfair!**

**Song for this chapter: Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. It's an AMMMMMMMMAZING song!!!!!!!**

**I also need to know - does anyone know any good stories where one of the pack imprints on Bella? 'Cause I LOVE those stories soooooo much! I'm not really a BxE person, I just like to write about them :)**

**Thanks LOADS to Mizz-Emz for being a great beta!**

**Emmett's POV**

I ran my fingers along the cashmere scarf and sighed. I hope Bella will like her present. To be honest, I am sure she will like her present. I know everything about her. For a month and a half, I have known I am in love with her, despite me denying it all this time. But, ever since I've known her, she's been dating Edward bloody Mason. I've known her for a year. We graduated in the same year, at the same college, but never met until the after party. We've been best friends ever since, but I wish we could be more.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,  
Too sexy for my shirt,  
So sexy that it hurts.  
And I'm too sexy for Milan,  
Too sexy for Milan,  
New York and Japan._

I sighed; that song reminding me of Bella. She had set that ring-tone as a joke before she left for France, and I had missed her so much that I couldn't bring myself to change it back to the classic 'ringing' sound. Seeing that the caller ID was Bella, I grabbed my mobile and flipped it open, a happy smile crossing my face purely because I was hearing her lovely voice.

"Hey Bells!" I exclaimed in to my phone.

"Hey Ems!" She replied, in her beautifully smooth, velvety voice. "So, I was wondering, do you want to go clubbing tonight or something?" She asked. My heart jumped at the prospect of spending an evening with Bella. "Edward's busy, and we need to get you a girlfriend!" My heart re-sunk. She just wanted me because Edward was 'busy'. Yeah, right. Busy every day of the week, in guy language, basically means 'I'm cheating' in huge capital letters. But I didn't have the heart to tell her, and hopefully the prick would snap out of this 'phase' and realise how amazing Bella is. And, for some reason, Bella was obsessed with the idea of me getting a girlfriend. I hadn't had one since Rosalie Hale, who had dumped me for Tyler flipping Crowley a week after graduation. I decided to say a little white lie, just to avoid one of Bella's awful clubbing fiascoes, where she drags me round to millions of girls, asking if I like them, then telling me to ask them to dance with me - trust me, it's not my idea, or anyone's idea, of a fun evening.

"Bells, I'm feeling really tired today, can't we do it another day?" I begged her.

"Em... okay. But can we go out to dinner?" She asked quietly, her voice quavering. Damn! I just can't resist her when she uses that voice!

"Okay Bella, for you." I gave in, sighing. The things that I did for Bells.

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie flipping Hale was a bloody amazing kisser.

When she and Tyler broke up a month ago, she was feeling lonely. And, well, so was I. Bella had been gone for two weeks, and I was so desperate for her to come back. I was so overcome with loneliness that I barely did anything. But then Rosalie came in, crying, and one thing led to another. Soon we were a couple. Tyler was okay with covering for me when Bella called, because he's never liked Bella since she turned him down as a date for the prom. I'm not sure what to do though, because, although I love Rose, I love Bella more, and Rose knows that. I just need to get my head straight, and everything will turn out okay.

Rose kissed me passionately, slipping her tongue in my mouth, and all thoughts of Bella were forgotten.

**Emmett's POV**

I met up with Bella outside La Bella Itallia. She looked absolutely flipping amazing, as usual, in black boots, dark blue jeans with a red heart design sown on and a plain white top under a cute red cardigan. Over that was a fluffy scarf in a strange shade of red. She looked gorgeous, and actually like she cared about not getting pneumonia, which was different from the stupid boob tubes and mini skirts that loads of girls her age wore.

As flipping usual, she looked gorgeous. And, as flipping usual, I knew she would never see me in any way other than the over-protective big brother that she knew and loved.

"Hi Bella." I greeted my best friend. I saw some guys eyeing her up and quickly put my arm round her, steering her inside the restaurant. Straight away, a waitress came over to me and Bella, ignoring two couples in front of us. Eyeing me up and down, she purred, "So, what can I do for _you_?". She had directed the question at me, licking her lips once, and pouting furiously. Seriously, whores don't turn me on.

"We'd like a table for two please." I requested, flashing her a wide smile, in the hope that she'd give us a good table if I turned on the charm.

"Certainly. This way please." She told us, making her voice slightly lower and huskier. I _think_ it was meant to seem sexy. She led us to a cosy two person table, in what I imagine was the 'couple' section of the restaurant. "Your waitress will be with you in a minute." She giggled, then left, shaking her hips until she reached the kitchen. She was acting like a total slut, but it practically seemed in the job description for a waitress on a Saturday night.

The moment she was gone, I turned to face Bella. I handed her the scarf I had picked out for her. "I missed ya, Bells." I told her, a grin on my face at her reaction to my present. First, a beautiful blush swept up her cheeks. Then she looked at the scarf and let out a happy squeal.

"It's gorgeous! Thanks so much, Ems!" She kissed my cheek, before blushing again

We talked for a bit more, until I braved up enough to talk to her about the issue that had plagued my mind over the last few days. "Bells, you know that earlier, Edward said he was busy?" I asked her, tentatively.

"Uh-huh," she replied, confusion evident in her voice, "So?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Bella, I gotta be honest with you..." I started, but then trailed off. Did I really have the guts, or the heart, to tell her that the only guy that she had ever loved was cheating on her? I mean, I don't have any proof, do I? Just guy intuition. I paused, and Bella looked at me expectantly. I panicked. What should I say that sounds genuine with that sentence starter? Then it came to me. "Any guy that is being stupid to you is an idiot, Bells. You're beautiful, and kind, and honest, and generally amazing. So, you should be straight and honest with Edward; tell him that you're not gonna take his shit, and, if he panics, then end it with him." I explained to her, putting slightly to much passion into my speech. Bella looked like she hadn't noticed though.

"No, he must be going through a tough time or something." She denied. I raised my eyebrows, but didn't push the topic further.

"So, how was France?" I asked, steering the conversation elsewhere. I hadn't had much chance to talk to her since she'd arrived back.

"It was amazing. I did pretty good work out there, and my boss is promoting me because of the work I did. So it will be more cash, and I will be managing a small part of our firm!" She told me, excitement evident in her voice. I leaned across the table, and gave her a huge bear hug. I inhaled as I came closer to her. She smelt of flowers, specifically freesias, and I loved the familiar, sweet scent. But oddly, as I hugged her tight, I noticed a couple standing up and leaving the restaurant. It was... It couldn't be?

Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

**Thanks for reading this chappie, PLEASE review :)**

**As always, I don't know when I'll have the next chappie up, but the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to update!**


End file.
